Oh Putain !
by barjy02
Summary: Dean, Sam et Castiel sont en route pour une nouvelle chasse...Dean, crevé, décide de s'arrêter dans un bar pour faire une pause... Quelle n'est pas sa surprise devant la clientèle...totalement masculine du lieu... "M" Parce que langage peu châtié et gestes parfois "explicites"...


**Petit délire léger et sans aucune prétention, un peu trash, avec quelques touches d'humour, un langage pas toujours des plus châtiés et des mains parfois baladeuses…. **

**Vous voilà donc prévenu…LOL**

**Un peu de tendresse aussi…Dans ce monde de brutes….**

**« M » **

« Oh putain ! »

Comment avaient-ils atterri ici ? Dean se le demandait encore…

Il était crevé, il voulait prendre une pause…Oui, c'est ça….

Oh putain !

Entre Castiel raide comme un piquet à l'arrière de l'Impala ne décrochant pas un mot depuis qu'il s'était pris la tête avec lui pour la millième fois et Sam somnolant à sa droite, Dean commençait à sentir la fatigue prendre le dessus…

Il pouvait voir les lumières de la ville au loin mais …Trop loin…Il ne tiendrait pas jusque- là…

« Sam » lança-t-il, bougon.

Il grommela dans son demi-sommeil

« SAM »

Il sursauta

« Quoi ? On est arrivé ? »

« Non….Mais je suis crevée, tu l'es aussi…J'ai besoin d'un pause sinon on va se prendre un arbre avant le premier Motel…Et vu que l'autre emplumé-là ne sait pas conduire » en le fusillant du regard au travers le rétroviseur…

« C'est pas bientôt fini vous 2 » soupira Sam, las

« J'ai rien dit » laissa tomber froidement Castiel

« Tu dis jamais rien…»

« Venant de toi…» siffla l'ange.

« Hein ? » répliqua Dean, furieux en se retournant vers Castiel manquant perdre le contrôle de sa voiture

« Dean, bordel…Fais gaffe »

Sam passa son regard de Castiel, visage tourné vers la route à celui de Dean, mine renfrognée, fixé à présent sur la route….

« J'ai l'impression d'être entouré de 2 gosses qui se chamaillent pour une glace »

« J'aime pas les glaces » balança Dean en apercevant une enseigne lumineuse à quelques mètres….

« On va où là ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Sammy…J'ai besoin de 5 minutes de pause et toi aussi d'ailleurs parce que tu prendras le volant, j'en ai marre, ça fait 6 heure que je conduis…Les jours à venir vont être difficile…Me faut un break… » en marmonnant.

Il aurait mieux fait de lire convenablement l'enseigne…Il faisait nuit, une des lettres manquaient…Aucun des 3 occupants de la voiture n'y avait prêté attention…La tension dans la voiture avait pris toute la place…

Dean se gara, sortit et claqua la portière au nez de Castiel qui ferma les yeux pour contenir la colère qui commençait à poindre en lui…

« Cass…Par ici »

Sam pencha son siège…Castiel sortit sans un mot…

« Il a l'air sympa ce bar... »

Dean reluquait les motos parquées à l'entrée…

Ce fut alors que Sam vit le nom du « club » scintillé au -dessus de la porte d'entrée…Il allait arrêter Dean et puis se ravisa…

Il allait bien se marrer et peut-être qu'au final, cela détendrait l'atmosphère tendue entre lui et Castiel…Surtout au vue de la raison de leur dispute et de l'endroit dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient tous les 3 à entrer…

« Sam…Ca va ? » s'interrogea Dean en fixant son frère…

« Génial…Je sens qu'un petit verre va nous faire le plus grand bien…..Pas vrai, Cass »

« Je ne bois pas » d'un ton qui clos tout débat.

« Excusez- nous votre sainteté…On est humain…On a soif »

« Tu as toujours soif, Dean…Soif de tout »

« Ta gueule, Cass…Si c'est pour me gâcher ma soirée…Je t'oblige pas à rester» ragea Dean en poussant la porte d'entrée.

Sam vit que la remarque avait blessé Castiel qui retrouva soudain cet éternel voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule, lui sourit et le força à entrer…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur l'enseigne lumineuse

« Blo..-job »…Le « w » était éteint…Sam étouffa un rire…

Dean entra tout sourire, prêt à se ruer sur le bar et à commencer repérer de jolies filles facile à étendre sur la banquette arrière de son bébé…Là, sur le coup, il en avait vraiment besoin...

Il stoppa net son élan…Le sourire sur son visage se figea…Il resta bras ballant debout sur le petit palier qui donnait une grande salle…Billards, flippers…Musiques rock…

Et que des mecs…

Dont certains dans des positions qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur l'endroit où ils devaient se trouver…

Oh putain…

Il était évident qu'ils avaient atterri dans un bar Gay…Version « Hard» en plus, c'était bien leurs veines…

Il sentit tous les regards se tourner vers eux…Regards qui les déshabillaient sans gêne…

« Fils de pute » en se tournant vers son frère.

« Me faire ça…A moi…Aujourd'hui….Après ce qui est arrivé ce matin…Putain, Sammy…Je vais te tuer mec »

« Rhoooo…Dean…Arrête de faire ta mijaurée…Tu voulais prendre une pause et boire un verre…Et bien voilà » lança-t-il en souriant à la salle d'une trentaine d'homme…

« Mais putain, Sammy….C'est un bar à pédé » il se retenait de ne pas le hurler tout en gardant un ton furieux, écarquillant les yeux…

Aucun des 2 n'avaient pensé à Castiel…Ce fut quand les regards se détournèrent d'eux que Dean se souvient de l'ange.

Un ange déjà coincé dans un bar à pute, il n'osa pas imaginer sa tête dans un bar homo de ce type.

Il jeta un regard paniqué à Sam qui jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Castiel par-dessus l'épaule de son ainé…Castiel, debout, raide comme à son habitude, la tête penchée sur le côté, un air un peu dubitatif, observait la salle sans broncher.

« Je pense qu'il rougit »

« Hein ? » se surprit Dean en se retournant…

Effectivement Castiel piquait un fard…Il faut dire que plus d'un mec le regardait ou plutôt le dévorait du regard et cela le mettait visiblement plus mal à l'aise qu'avec Chastity en son temps…

« Eh Cass…Ca va, mec ? » murmura Dean en s'avançant, léger sourire sur les lèvres…Il faut dire que le visage décomposé de Castiel lui donnerait envie de rire si le sien n'était pas dans le même état.

Il suivit le regard de Castiel…Celui-ci était fixé sur 2 hommes qui s'embrassaient plutôt chaudement près du comptoir…

« Cet…Cet endroit est un lieu de perdition…Je…Je ne peux pas rester ici » bafouilla-t-il

« Oui, bon…Je sais, c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais non plus mais y a nulle part d'autre où aller….Et là, je dois pisser et j'ai soif…Alors on fait au plus vite et on se tire d'ici après ok ?…Et tu me fais le plaisir de rester…C'est pas le moment de disparaitre…On est censé passer incognito dans cette ville… » tonna-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici, Dean » le supplia Castiel

« Rhooo…Fais pas ta chochotte….Ils vont pas te violer…T'as vécu qu'avec des mecs toute ta vie…Ce ne sont pas ses…. » Il perdit pieds en croisant le regard d'un petit blond qui lui fit un clin d'œil en léchant sa lèvre supérieure..

« Oui, Cass…Prends exemple sur Dean…Regarde comme il prend bien la chose »

« Toi, ta gueule….Tu perds rien pour attendre » en pointant, furieux, son cadet du doigt.

« T'avais qu'à lire l'enseigne »

« Quoi l'enseigne ? Elle était normale cette enseigne…Je sais encore lire merci…Merde quoi » visiblement plus embarrassé qu'en colère

« Il manquait le w, Dean »

Ce dernier fit un effort de mémoire…Il ferma les yeux, pétrifié…Blow-Job…

« On se barre, Sammy…Tout compte fait, je pense que je pourrais tenir jusqu'au prochain Motel…Je vais pisser dehors »

« Trop tard » en pointant la salle

Dean se retourna….Castiel avait déjà descendu les 4 marches qui donnaient dans la salle et se dirigeait maintenant droit vers le couple toujours enlacé

« Oh Putainnnnnnnnnnnnn….Manquait plus que ça …Qu'est-ce qu'il me fout encore, l'autre con d'emplumé… »

Les clients, après la surprise de leurs entrées peu orthodoxes, finirent par détourner le regard et reprendre le cours de leur soirée, ce qui ne les empêcha pas pour autant de jeter des œillades appuyées en direction de Dean et de Sam….Tandis qu'un homme habillé tout de noir se mit à suivre Castiel avec un sourire sans équivoque.

« Excusez- moi »

L'ange se tenait debout derrière le grand brun qui continuait d'embrasser son compagnon avec passion…

« Excusez-moi » en levant légèrement la voix

« Quoi ? » pesta le grand brun en se retournant furieux…

Castiel plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux noisettes de l'homme face à lui, qui passa de furieux à intéressé, ce qui eut pour effet, de mettre Castiel sur ses gardes et de le faire se redresser pour reprendre contenance en reculant d'un pas.

« Il est int… »

« Cass » Il sentit Dean lui tirer la manche…

« C'est rien…Continuez…Faites comme si on n'était pas là » lança Dean tout sourire au grand brun tout en fustigeant du regard Castiel…

L'homme passa de Dean à l'ange

« Surveille ton mec, ma poule… » en s'éloignant suivi de son compagnon qu'il tira par la main.

« Mon mec » répéta Dean, éberlué dans un murmure.

« C'est pas mon mec…Je mange pas de ce pain-là, moi » lança Dean…

Toutes les voix cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers le bar…

« Dean, merde » gronda Sam

« On est juste pote… » continua-t-il en souriant et claquant sa langue sur son palet, petit clin d'œil à la foule…

« Ca veut que tu es libre alors, mon bel ange ? »

Castiel sursauta…L'homme en noir venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses….

« Libre ? » bafouilla-t-il

« Oh putain » Dean se frappa le front de la main

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'arrêter ici…Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça »

« Dean…Tu blasphème »

« Cass…Merde »

« T'insulte pas mon mec, toi ! »

Castiel resta pétrifié quand l'homme se mit à ses côtés pour le défendre en lui entourant la taille et le serrant contre lui.

« Je ne suis..pas…votre…mec » bafouilla Castiel

Dean hésita entre casser la gueule à l'importun ou laisser l'ange se débrouiller avec lui.

Il décida de se venger et laissa Castiel en se détournant.

« Dean » supplia l'ange

« Débrouille toi tout seul…T'es un grand garçon…Moi, je dois pisser »

« Dean » le supplia de plus belle Castiel en sentant la pression de l'homme contre son corps…

« Et n'utilise pas ton modjo…N'oublie pas pourquoi on est là…. » Il rit tout en se dirigeant vers les toilettes…

Sam le suivit

« Merde, Dean…T'es vraiment dégueu…Tu comptes le faire payer encore longtemps ? »

« Il sera maintenant ce que j'appelle…Espace personnel » en poussant la porte, laissant un Sam dubitatif qui sentit soudain sur sa nuque un regard appuyé…Il pencha la tête sentant quelqu'un s'approcher par derrière…

Oh putain…

Dès que Dean aurait fini, ils devraient partir avant que cela ne vire au pugilat.

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui repoussait gentiment l'homme en lui affirmant qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes et de ce fait, pas intéressé par lui…Ce qui prêtait à rire vu l'endroit où il se trouvait, il en convenait…

« Allez ma poule…Tu me fais marcher là ! »

« Marcher ? …Pardon ?» tiqua Castiel

« Me dit pas que t'a jamais ? » Il lui posa la main sur son entrejambe en pressant doucement ses doigts sur sa partie intime par petits à-coups…Castiel ne sut comment réagir…Si il le repoussait, il le ferait voler dans la moitié de la pièce…Et Dean lui en voudrait et il ne voulait plus que Dean lui en veuille…Il avait compris maintenant ce que ce dernier appelait son espace personnel…Le sien n'arrêtait pas d'être violer depuis 5 minutes de la plus désagréable des manières surtout que son assaillant se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant….

« Veuillez retirer votre main de mon sexe» ordonna froidement Castiel

« Pourquoi ? Tu en veux plus ma poule ? » en retirant sa main et la remontant jusqu'à son menton

« J'adore ta voix…Elle me donne envie de toi » Il tourna son visage vers lui…Castiel vit avec horreur l'homme approcher sa bouche pour l'embrasser…

« Laisse le tranquille, tu veux »

Il se retourna…Sam le foudroya du regard

« Oh pardon….Je savais pas… » bredouilla l'homme, relevant le menton devant un Sam qui avait une tête de plus que lui.

« Désolé.. » en levant les mains en signe de retrait

Castiel soupira

« Merci, Sam… »

« Y a pas quoi…Et c'était pas tout à fait innocent, je te l'avoue » en jetant un œil au-dessus de son épaule…Un grand blond tentait de l'aborder…

« Je vois » opina Castiel

Il tira un tabouret et s'assit….Castiel en fit de même mais resta debout.

« Cass…ca va ? »

« Oui…enfin...Non…enfin…Je… »

Il finit par soupirer

« Je dois un peu attendre » visiblement gêné et embarrassé

Sam comprit

« Tu dois pas t'inquiéter, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale »

« Non, ce n'est pas...Normal »

« Pourquoi ? » répliqua Sam en hélant le barman

« C'est un homme….Je ne suis pas censé réagir physiquement au contact d'une personne du même sexe que celui de mon vaisseau »

« Cass…T'apprendra que le sexe est du genre …Indépendant…Et que tu peux pas toujours tout contrôler »

Castiel tiqua, il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce que lui disait Sam.

« Free will…Ca s'applique aussi pour lui » indiquant d'un coup d'œil l'entrejambe de l'ange.

« Ah »

« Qu'est-ce que ça sera pour vous ? »

« Une bière s'il vous plait »

« Et toi, beau regard? » en s'accoudant sur le bar

« Rien, merci » en le remerciant d'un sourire distrait.

Sam s'amusait du manège du barman que Castiel ne remarquait pas, totalement hermétique à ce genre d'approche…Trop occupé surtout à essayer de reprendre le contrôle de son corps….

« Tu fais un carton ma parole» se mit à rire Sam

« Un quoi ? » en relevant la tête

« Rien, Cass » en le regardant avec l'envie de rire, avec tendresse surtout…Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ses derniers temps, il arrivait encore à être ce Castiel naïf que Sam aimait tant…

Le cadet se tourna vers les toilettes

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bon sang»

« Tu veux que j'aille voir ? »

Le barman posa la bouteille…Sam en but une gorgée en riant devant le regard sans émotion de l'ange sur le pauvre homme qui s'acharnait à lui faire du gringue…

« Oui, Cass…Va voir…Je sens qu'il s'est encore vautré »

« Vautré ? »

« Non, rien » en continuant à boire sa bière.

Dean était entré dans les toilettes la mine renfrognée…Elle était étrangement agencée cette pièce…Il n'aimait pas ça…Aucun bidet que des toilettes fermées…Il ferma les yeux…Toutes occupées…C'était bien sa chance…

« Une petite vidange vite fait et on se tire d'ici » rumina-t-il en s'appuyant sur l'évier en croisant les bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune asiatique apparut…

« Bonsoir » la voix suave…Dean se braqua

« B'soir » en attendant en vain qu'une des portes s'ouvre…Il dandinait sur ses pieds sentant le regard du jeune homme se promener sur son corps

« Je vais aller pisser dehors » pensa-t-il quand il fut stoppé par des cris rauques qui s'échappaient d'une des toilettes…Il ferma les yeux...Non...Non…Et non….

Oh putain….

Il devait sortir d'ici mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune garçon qui semblait avoir littéralement jeté son dévolu sur lui et lui barrait le passage…Dean ne savait plus comment réagir, ni comment faire pour échapper à ce monumental quiproquo sans faire d'esclandre et risquer par écho de faire échouer leur chasse…4 mois qu'il cherchait ce monstre...Presque 10 victimes, il devait prendre sur lui…

De plus, il n'allait pas fracasser la tête d'un gamin qui ne devait visiblement pas avoir dépassé les 20 ans….

« Désolé, mec…J'ai déjà quelqu'un » bafouilla-t-il en évitant son regard.

« Ca me dérange pas » en se collant à Dean qui le repoussa aussitôt.

« Moi, si….Je suis du genre….Fidèle…. » Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas obligé d'inventer…Il leva, intérieurement, les yeux au ciel en soupirant…

« Chou…Tu sais où tu es ici…. »

« Non mais je sens que tu vas me faire un plaisir de m'éclaircir sur ce point mais là… »

Il tenta de forcer le passage d'autant plus vite que l'homme enfermé dans une des toilettes venait de jouir bruyamment.

« C'est le blow-job ici…Et tu as devant toi un expert en la matière»

« Oh putain » Laissa tomber Dean…

« Oui, je sais…Je fais toujours cet effet-là » en entre ouvrant la bouche amoureusement…

« J'en doute pas une seconde, ma poule….Mais non…On s'est juste arrêter ici pour une pause vidange, que je regrette déjà et pour un verre que je rêve de boire, là immédiatement… »

Tout à discourir pour se justifier et à zieuter la porte de cette fichue toilette qui refusait de s'ouvrir, il ne vit pas le jeune homme s'approcher et lui saisir l'entrejambe….Dean referma ses doigts sur le rebord de l'évier pour s'empêcher de le frapper, en mordant sur sa lèvre inférieure et le foudroyant du regard.

« Ote tes pattes de là »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Castiel pour ouvrir la porte….

Dean le regarda comme le Saint sauveur en personne…

« Cass…Mon ange » en tentant de prendre la voix la plus sensuelle possible, il savait que Castiel n'y comprendrait rien du tout, il espéra juste qu'il ne gaffe pas trop vite.

« Dean ? » s'interrogea, incrédule, Castiel devant l'image du jeune homme collé au chasseur main sur l'intimité de ce dernier…

« C'est lui, ton ami ? » en se tournant vers l'ange et lui souriant….

« Tu veux regarder ? Ca me gêne pas, tu sais »

« Regarder ?...Regarder quoi ? » laissa tomber un Castiel complètement perdu dans cet univers qui lui était totalement étranger….

La porte de la toilette s'ouvrit, 2 hommes apparurent, les yeux brillants…Ils leur sourirent et sortirent, la main de l'un sous le T-shirt de l'autre…  
« On y va, Cass » lança précipitamment Dean

« Tu ne devais pas te soulager ? »

« Cass » lança Dean en écarquillant les yeux pour le faire taire

« Te soulager ? » soupira le jeune homme en le regardant langoureusement sous le regard de plus en plus perdu de Castiel

« Je peux arranger ça.. » minauda-t-il

« Non….Merci, je sais encore pisser tout seul…. » ragea Dean en repoussant le jeune homme.

Le laissant seul avec Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce…

Tentant en vain de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et tentant tout à coup de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait à l'instant…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient tous après son sexe…Le jeune asiatique avait posé la main sur son entrejambe

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » perplexe devant la mine enfantine du jeune homme qui le fixait avec envie.

« Je suis majeur d'inquiète mon chou…Majeur et diplômé… » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Diplômé ? » tiqua Castiel en se reculant brusquement sous la caresse devenue insistante du jeune homme.

« Meilleur suceur du comté »

« Suceur…C'est un métier ? »

« C'est surtout un art »

« Vous êtes un artiste ? » s'émerveilla innocemment mais un peu hésitant, Castiel

« Cass….Bordel, t'es con ou quoi…Il veut juste te baiser » hurla Dean entre rire et agacements.

« Il a raison » sourit le jeune homme

« Oh » se surprit l'ange qui venait de comprendre

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que t'es vachement bandant… »

« Je suis quoi ? » en se retrouvant coller au mur sous les assauts du garçon.

« J'ai envie de te sucer »

« Me sucer? Me sucer quoi ?» en fronçant les sourcils

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit…Dean était hilare…En larmes

« Dean » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'ange

« Tu es malade? Tu es blessé?»

Dean s'appuya des 2 mains sur l'évier pour reprendre sa respiration….

« Oh Putain, Cass….Comment veux –tu que je puisse encore t'en vouloir après ça» en pleurant de rire, tout en ouvrant le robinet et se lavant les mains.

« T'es le mec le plus nul en cul que j'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma chienne de vie….Toute ton éducation est à refaire »

« Si tu veux, je peux lui offrir un cours privé… »

« Toi, le chintok…Tu vires des breloques d'ici avant que je te les coupe et que j'en fasse des boucles d'oreille pour Wendigo…CASSE TOI »

« Oh Ca va ….Pas la peine de hurler…J'vais pas te l'piquer ton mec…. »

« C'EST PAS MON MEC…PUTAIN » hurla Dean….La porte se referma sur eux.

Castiel n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre…Il semblait encore tenter de rassembler les pièces du puzzle…

« Bon, viens…On se tire d'ici avant que je finisse par péter une durite… »

Il vit le visage de Castiel passer soudain de la lumière, à la stupéfaction et puis à la panique

« Cass, mec….Et oh t'es avec moi, là »

« Dean…. »

« Quoi, Cass ? »

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin »

« Laisse tomber…C'est oublier et puis honnêtement… »

Il sourit à l'ange

« Ca me dérange pas vraiment que tu le violes mon espace personnel…C'est devenu presque un rituel, hein…Ca me ferait tout drôle si tu frappais aux portes tout à coup »

« Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que… »

« Non, Cass » l'interrompit Dean.

« Ca fait partie de toi….Et si je dois perdre cette partie -là aussi de ce que tu es…Alors non…On continue comme avant Cass… »

« Comme avant ? » en tiquant

« Oui, Cass…Comme avant…T'as plus grand-chose à voir avec l'ange du début, faut bien l'avouer…La vie t'a bien amochée mais tu vois, tu as encore ce regard complètement crétin sur les choses banales de la vie….Et je dois dire que si ça aussi, ça venait à disparaitre… »

Il baissa la tête

« Tu ne m'aimerais plus alors, Dean ? »

« T'es con, mec…Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois…T'es de la famille »

Il soupira en posant la main sur la porte pour sortir

« On ne ressemble plus à rien de ce que l'on était…Parfois je déteste ce que je suis devenu….Ce que tu es devenu…Je déteste ce que la vie à fait de nous mais là, tu vois…Dans des instants pareils…Déconnectés de tout…Je nous retrouve….Et Putain, ça fait du bien, Cass »

« Tu parles beaucoup d'un coup, Dean Winchester » sourit Castiel en le fixant

« Ouaih bin…Enjoy parce que ça n'arrivera plus… » en poussant la porte, un peu mal à l'aise de s'être laisser aller…

Le jeune asiatique leur fit face, il était suivi par l'homme en noir de Castiel.

« Salut, les amoureux » en faisant un clin d'œil à Dean qui étouffa une réplique cinglante.

A quoi bon…

L'homme sourit à Castiel tout en regardant Dean.

« T'es un sacré veinard toi…2 canons pour le prix d'un » en suivant le jeune homme dans les toilettes

Castiel resta dubitatif…Dean rit et le tira par la manche de son trenchcoat…

« Cherche pas à comprendre…Ramène ton cul d'emplumé par ici »

Il le suivit sans un mot jusqu'au bar où Sam était en grande discussion avec le barman…

« On y va » lança Dean en souriant à son frère…

Ce dernier passa de Castiel à son ainé….

« Merci, Johnny… » en reposant sa bière.

« De rien…Et la prochaine fois...Lisez l'enseigne…. » en riant

« Promis » rit, à son tour, Sam en se relevant.

Il n'y eut pas un mot dans la voiture….Mais la tension n'était plus présente…Dean se pencha et alluma la radio…

« YMCA » de Village people….

Oh putain

Il se mit à rire tout seul bientôt suivi par Sam…

Castiel les observa et ne dit rien…Il n'y comprenait rien de toutes manières…

Il écouta les frères reprendre le refrain en cœur….Tout sourire…

Il avait raison Dean…La vie les avait bien amochée mais là, il les regardait ses 2 hommes et ressentit une profonde bouffée de tendresse pour eux…

Oui, il avait changé

Mais même si cela lui en avait couté en souffrance et en erreur…Cela en valait la peine…Rien que pour des instants magiques comme ceux qu'il venait de partager avec eux durant cette soirée…

Il se souvint alors de la raison de leur prise de bec…

Dean assis sur les toilettes de leur dernier Motel, Castiel qui téléphone et avant que Dean ne dise quoi que ce soit, il apparut devant lui…

Pantalon sur les genoux, journal des sports en main…et surtout la mine soudaine dégoutée de Castiel

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » en fronçant le nez.

Puis il comprit…Trop tard…Dean explosa…Castiel aussi ..

A-t-on idée aussi de prendre son téléphone dans des endroits pareil ?

Et putain Cass, les portes…C'est pas fait pour les chiens ?

ESPACE PERSONNEL….MERDE….

FIN

**Au cas où, pour ceux qui l'ignorerait…**

**Blow-Job…c'est « une pipe »…**

**Je tiens aussi à signaler qu'ils sont tombés dans un bar homo hard mais que la majorité des bars gays sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus « classiques » **

**Ne faites pas de ce bar ci, une généralité…A bon entendeur…**

**Voilà, je sais, ce n'était pas du grand art mais j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc plus léger…LOL**


End file.
